Penelope Blossom
Penelope Blossom - matka bliźniaczków Jasona i Cheryl, oraz żona Cliffa Blossoma. W serialu Riverdale w jej rolę wciela się Nathalie Boltt Wczesne Życie Penelope dorastała w Riverdale. Uczyła się w lokalnej szkole średniej, gdzie rywalizowała z Hermione Lodge. Później wyszła za mąż za Cliffa Blossoma i urodziła bliźniaki : Cheryl i Jasona. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Rozdział pierwszy: Brzeg rzeki * Rozdział drugi: Dotyk zła * Rozdział trzeci: Dubler * Rozdział czwarty: Ostatni seans * Rozdział piąty: Jądro ciemności * Rozdział siódmy: Samotność * Rozdział ósmy: Outsiderzy * Rozdział dziewiąty: Wielkie złudzenie * Rozdział jedenasty: Powrót do przyszłości * Rozdział dwunasty: Anatomia mordercy * Rozdział trzynasty: Słodkie życie po śmierci Sezony |-|Sezon 1= frame|left|Damon prowokuje brata.Mężczyźni rozmawiają o powodzie powrotu Damona do Mystic Falls. Starszy Salvatore wymiguje się od odpowiedzi, odpowiadając, iż zna jego powód przybycia - Elenę. Stwierdza, że dziewczyna jest łudząco podobna do Katherine. Następnie wampir wypomina młodszemu bratu, ze żywi się wiewiórkami, zamiast ludźmi. prowokuje go, rzez co Stefan rzuca się na niego i oby dwoje wypadają przez okno. Damon chwili wampirzą minę Stefana - mówi, iż dałby mu za nią szóstkę. thumb|222px|Damon posyła Caroline zalotny uśmiech.Dowiadujemy się, że Damon przysiągł Stefanowi wieczne cierpienie. Młodszy Salvatore prosi brata, aby po prostu trzymał się z dala od Eleny, kiedy Damon zwraca uwagę, że Stefan nie ma swojego pierścienia, a bez niego spłonie. Następnie wampir śmieje się i daje mu go. Gdy on go zakłada, starszy Salvatore ciska nim o mur. Mówi bratu, iż powinien wiedzieć, że nie jest od niego silniejszy. Przegrał tą walkę, od kiedy przestał żywić się ludźmi. Chwilę później wampir odchodzi, mówiąc, że obudził się Zach. Wieczorem Damon siedzi w Mystic Grill, gdzie wymienia uśmiech z Caroline. thumb|Damon wita się z bratem.Damon ujawnia swoją obecność w Mystic Falls zaraz po młodszym bracie. Stefan nie zna celu przybycia Damona i nie ukrywa, że jego obecność jest mu nie na rękę. Starszy Salvatore od samego początku jest bardzo dobrze zorientowany w relacjach Stefana z Eleną, dlatego obiera ją sobie za cel. Wie że ona jest kluczem do zranienia brata. Jednak to Vicki Donovan zostaje jego pierwszą zabawką. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Eleną w pensjonacie Salvatorów, Damon sprawia dobre wrażenie. Jest miły i pozornie przyjazny, jednak porusza temat, jak to określił, byłej dziewczyny Stefana, Katherine. Chce w jakiś sposób ich skłócić i początkowo może się wydawać, że mu to wychodzi. Podczas nocy spadającej komety, Damon uprowadza Vickie. Tylko po to aby sprowokować brata do działania. Stefan myśli, że brat usiłuje go zdemaskować, jednak celem Damona jest przypomnienie bratu, że nie może zmienić tego kim jest i że powinien żyć jak wampir, nikogo nie udając. Po zajściu na dachu Damon wymazuje wspomnienia Vickie i oświadcza Stefanowi, że cel jego obecność w Mystic Falls, pozostanie jego tajemnicą. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje znaleziona, cała atmosfera uspokaja się. Damon jednak planując intrygi przeciw Stefanowi, spotyka i uwodzi Caroline, która dobrze zna Elenę i doskonale spełnia rolę informatorki. Gdy Elena i Bonnie na treningu cheerleaderek, martwią się o nieobecną Caroline, dziewczyna pojawia się tam z Damonem. Wampir szybko odjeżdża posyłając Elenie długie spojrzenia. Tego samego dnia Salvatore i Forbes składają nieoczekiwaną wizytę w domu Gilbertów. Stefan jest przeciwny zapraszaniu Damona ale niczego nieświadoma Elena nie widzi przeszkód w jego obecności i zaprasza go do środka. Podczas ich spotkania Damon usiłuje sprowadzać wszystko do Katherine. Jednak gdy Elena zostaje sama ze starszym Salvatore, ich rozmowa jest bardziej naturalna. Wampir nie próbuje zrazić jej do brata zamiast tego zostaje zaskoczony przez Elene, która wykazuje się inteligencją i zrozumieniem. Po ich rozmowie, wampir wraca do pokoju gościnnego, aby przeszkodzić Stefanowi w wypytywaniu Caroline na temat szala, który zasłania miejsca ugryzień. Stefan poucza brata, że ludzie to nie zabawki i nie może traktować tak Caroline. Ze strony Damona argumenty Stefana, nie mają znaczenia. Damon grozi bratu, że został zaproszony i jeśli tylko zechce, zrobi to samo z Eleną. Gdy zbliża się uroczysty dzień otwarcia sezonu amerykańskiego football’u, Damon składa wizytę Elenie. Próbuje używać hipnozy ale dziewczyna ma werbenę w naszyjniku, który dostała od Stefano. Początkowo wampir jest zaskoczony. Znajdując brata, okazuje uznanie dla jego starań, jednocześnie oświadczając, że będzie musiał użyć tradycyjnych sposobów. Stefan wypomina bratu, że jego nienawiść jest dowodem na jego człowieczeństwo i że gdzieś w głębi Damon czuje coś do Eleny, dlatego nic jej nie zrobi. Damon nie myśląc długo udowadnia Stefanowi, że jednak jest w błędzie. Zabija Williama Tannera żeby zademonstrować brak człowieczeństwa. }} |-|Sezon 2= frame|"I tęsknię za tym. Tęsknię za tym najbardziej na świecie." |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Elena nie może powstrzymać śmiechu cisnącego jej się na usta, a Damon orientuje się, iż blefowała. Łapie go za dłoń, ale w tej samej chwili pojawia się Jo z Saltzmanem. Kiedy są w domu Josette, Damon rozmawia z Eleną. thumb|frame|Damon "waha się", czy pójść na kolację z Eleną. Podczas rozmowy Alarcika i Damona, Salavtore chce, żeby Ric pogodził się z tym, iż Josette nie ma wystarczająco sił, aby pokonać Malachai. Saltzman protestuje, ponieważ nie uważa, że mogłaby go okłamać w takie kwestii. Wampir się z nim zgadza, ale dodaje, iż Kai zaabsorbował zaklęcie, które działało na całe Mystic Falls, co wiąże się z tym, że ma teraz niewyobrażalną moc. Ostatecznie Damon zgadza się z Alarickiem, chociaż dalej zachowuje swoje zdanie. left|222px|Damon przychodzi do domu Josette.W Prayer For the Dying, Damon przychodzi do domu Josette, zmieniając Elenę, która musi udać się na dodatkową zmianę w szpitalu. Wampir daje jej ugryźć kanapkę, kiedy dziewczyna w biegu oznajmia, że nie ma czasu na śniadanie i pyta o jej nowy pierścionek, który okazuje się pierścieniem słonecznym stworzonym dla panny Gilbert przez Jo. Damon podchodzi do tego dość sceptycznie, pytając ją, czy działa - ma on spore wątpliwości, jeżeli chodzi o umiejętności magiczne doktor Laughlin. Elena ruga go, ponieważ twierdzi, iż czarownica miała cały miesiąc, aby stać się silniejszą i skonfrontować się z Kaiem, a jedyne co by jej się teraz przydało, to odrobina wsparcia. Okazanie go jej przez Damona by go nie zabiło. Salvatore podchwytuje temat i zaczyna spekulować o czym może śnić taki psychopata jak Malachai.thumb|222px|Damon podchodzi do Kaia. Damon zgadza się, na co Elena instruuje go, co miałby robić w wypadku, gdyby Kai zaczął szaleć - ma on podać mu 50 miligramów pentobarbitalu. Wywołuje to uśmiech na twarzy wampira, który stwierdza, że kiedy doktorzy, jest bardzo słodka. Mężczyzna ponownie zwraca spojrzenie na śpiącego Parkera, gdy zauważa identyfikator panny Gilbert leżący na stoliku obok łóżka czarownika. left|222px|Damon zaprasza Elenę na randkę.Podaje jej go, ale kiedy dziewczyna chce go wziąć, on przytrzymuje jej rękę i pyta, czy ma już jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, ponieważ zna on małą, włoską knajpkę, gdzie podają bakłażana takiego, jakiego lubią ludzie. rightPóźniej mogliby pójść do teatru, bo akurat wystawiają tam pretensjonalną francuską sztukę. Elena ze śmiechem oznajmia, że nie mówi po francusku, na co Salvatore proponuje kino - usiedliby z tyłu i rzucaliby popcornem w hipsterów. W tym samym momencie panna Gilbert poważnieje i pyta go, czy to randka i uznaje, że wampir oszukuje, ponieważ wie o niej wszystko i chytrze to wykorzystuje. Damon protestuje - uważa, że prawdziwym oszustwem było wymazanie ich wszystkich wspólnych wspomnień. Elena nie poddaje się jego argumentom, ponieważ według niej nie będą mogli wtedy zacząć tam, gdzie skończyli. Mężczyzna pyta jej, gdzie w takim razie chciałaby zacząć, na co ona tajemniczo odpowiada, iż od początku, po czym na odchodnym rzuca, że kończy o szóstej.Kiedy zatrzaskują się za nią drzwi, on jeszcze jej macha. Później Damon przychodzi do szpitala w Whitmore, gdzie doktor Lauglin porównuje dwa rezonansy Colina - Zebrani oglądają porównanie rezonansów magnetycznych Colina|rightpierwszy, zrobiony w zeszłym tygodniu wskazuje jednego guza, drugi - kilka. Starszy Salvatore mówi, iż chociaż nie jest lekarzem, łapie, że facet ma przechlapane. Stefan wyciąga wniosek, iż wampirza krew go nie uleczyła, a jedynie przyśpieszyła rozwój raka i go zabiła. Damon nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego tu jest - po to by tylko wysłuchać historii nieszczęśliwej ofiary wampirzego eksperymentu, kiedy nagle odzywa się Liz, która wraz z Care przyjechała do szpitala. thumb|left|222px|Damon wyrywa Colinowi serce.Powiadamia obecnych, że to dla tego, iż Caroline napoiła ją swoją krwią zeszłej nocy, więc te same rzeczy przydarzą się jej. Kiedy szeryf Forbes leży już na swojej osobnej sali w łóżku, Josette wyjaśnia Damonowi swój pomysł, dotyczący całkowitej transfuzji ludzkiej krwi, która wypukałaby tą wampirzą, pozbawiając organizm Liz magii. Salvatore komentuje, iż to wcale nie sprawia, że czuje się pewniej, na co Jo wyjaśnia, że to nie problem medyczny, a magiczny. Później Damon nadal przebywa w szpitalu, siedząc na krześle, kiedy przychodzi Elena. Wampir zrywa się, ponieważ myśli, iż może powiadomi go o jakiś postępach, ona jednak wita go krótkim "hej".thumb|222px|Damon czeka w poczekalni na nowe wiadomości o stanie Liz. Panna Gilbert informuje Damona, że na razie nic nie wiadomo, ponieważ Jo nadal prowadzi badania. Gdy Salvatore mówi, iż jest dość blisko z Liz, wampirzyca odpowiada, że wszyscy zrobią wszystko co możliwe, aby jej pomóc. W tym samym momencie podchodzi do nich Josette i powiadamia, iż transfuzja nic nie zdziałała. Chwilę thumb|left|222px|Josette informuje Elenę i Damona, że transfuzja nie odniosła pozytywnych skutków.później Damon pojawia się w sali Colina, który cierpi z powodu nieustannie rosnących guzów. Kiedy młody wampir prosi Caroline, aby pomogła mu umrzeć, Salvatore wyrywa mu serce - spełnia jego życzenie i sprawia, iż nie będzie dłużej musiał żyć w agonii. Następnie mężczyzna atakuje Care, mówiąc, że transfuzja nie dała żądnych pozytywnych skutków, czyli ma ona na sumieniu nie tylko Colina, ale także swoją mamę. Kiedy Damon wraca do mieszkania Jo, aby sprawdzić, jak ma się Kai, zastaje tam Tylera, który z zaangażowaniem odłącza od niego rurki. Salvatore błyskawicznie przyciska chłopaka do ściany i pyta, co właściwie usiłował zrobić. Lockwood naprędce wyjaśnia, iż ojciec Liv i Luke'a jest w mieście, więc on chciał zapewnić Malachaiowi połączenie z Jo - wtedy bliźniaki byłby bezpieczne. Podczas rozmowy z nim, Damon wpada na pewien pomysł i, aby unieruchomić Lockwooda na jakiś czas, wbija mu rurkę ze środkiem usypiającym w gardło. Chwilę później wampir dzwoni z telefonu wilkołaka do Liv. Twierdzi, że znalazł rozwiązanie, które wszystkich usatysfakcjonuje i prosi ją, aby podała mu do telefonu jej tatę. frame|"Co do diabła wyprawiasz? Ułatwię ci to. Dam ci różnorodność wyborów." leftPo telefonicznej rozmowie, wampir zauważa, iż Kai się wybudza. Kiedy Parker orientuje się, że jet tu Damon, próbuje użyć na nim mocy, jednak bezskutecznie - cała magia, którą wsiąknął, ulotniła się z niego podczas tego długiego snu. Mężczyzna siada na łóżku, a Salvatore mówi, żeby się nie martwił, ponieważ wie, gdzie może dostać jej więcej. Parker pyta go, czy naprawdę myśli, że mu zaufa, na co Damon odpowiada, iż to on nie zaufa jemu, ale potrzebuje jakiegoś magicznego naczynia, a on jest jedyną partią w mieście. Malachai lekceważy go i spogląda w dół, gdzie zauważa nieprzytomnego Tylera. Rzuca mu "cześć" i wstaje na chwiejnych nogach. right|Damon i Elena słuchają, jak Kai określa ich związek jako dysfunkcyjny.Następnie odwraca się w stronę Damona i mówi, że chce porozmawiać o zapłacie. W następnej scenie widać, jak Parker jest wraz z Salvatore'em i panną Gilbert w sali Liz. Chłopak odrobinę drwi sobie z sytuacji i wygłupi się, więc Elena postanawia go postraszyć - mówi, iż jeżeli coś popsuje, oderwie mu głowę. Kiedy Parker unosi brwi, Damon postanawia to sprostować - tłumaczy, że chciała ona powiedzieć, aby wykonał już swoją sztuczkę z pochłanianiem magii. W tym momencie Kai mówi, że teraz rozumie, co w sobie widzą i jest to naprawdę dysfunkcyjne. Elizabeth pośpiesza go, więc bierze się do roboty. Kiedy wysysa z niej magię wampirzej krwi, do sali wchodzi Josette. Jest przerażona i zszokowana widokiem swojego brata bliźniaka, który niedawno usiłował ją zabić. Prosi o wyjaśnienia Elenę, jednak ta odbija pałeczkę i zwraca się do Damona. Wampir wychodzi z sali z czarownicą, aby wszystko jej sprostować. Josette atakuje go, ponieważ wie, że jej bliźniak nie pomaga szeryf Forbes z dobroci serca - on go wcale nie ma - po czym ostro pyta go, jaka jest cena jego pomocy. Salvatore wyjawia, iż Kai chce się połączyć. Dzisiaj. Laughlin jest przerażona i powiadamia Damona, że nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. left|245px|Kai skręca Damonowi kark.Salvatore odpowiada, że dobrze o tym wie - przecież prawie spaliła mu dom. Próbuje jej coś wyjaśnić, jednak w tej samej chwili pada nieprzytomny na posadzkę. Za jego plecami pojawia się Kai. Kiedy Damon się budzi, przychodzi do sali Liz. Zastaje spanikowaną Elenę, która reanimuje Elizabeth. Salvatore pyta ją, co się dzieje, na co ona odpowiada, że to serce szeryf Forbes i zaczyna ją tracić. Wampir uważa, z całym szacunkiem dla panny Gilbert, że potrzebują prawdziwego lekarza. Słysząc to, dziewczyna każe mu jakiegoś znaleźć. Damon błyskawicznie przyprowadza doktora, który traktuje jej serce elektrowstrząsami. Robi to kilkakrotnie, ale to nie działa. Elena jest już na skraju łez, kiedy lekarz zaprzestaje i stwierdza, że nic już nie da się zrobić. frame|thumb|Damon każe lekarzowi ratować szeryf Forbes.W tym momencie Damon złości się i rzuca w niego urządzeniem, chcąc nakłonić go do ponownego ratowania Liz, jednak tamten ponownie mówi, że nic już nie da się zrobić, ponieważ ona już odeszła. Salvatore używa na nim perswazji, aby stąd odszedł i zapomniał, że jest do niczego. Elena nie odpuszcza i sama zabiera się do masażu serca. Damon kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu i mówi, żeby przestała, ponieważ Liz już nie ma. Do sali wchodzi Caroline. Widząc co się dzieje, podbiega do mamy. Płacze i prosi, aby jej nie zostawiała, aby nie umierała. Nagle Elizabeth budzi się, a maszyna pokazująca jej obecne funkcje życiowe ponownie zaczyna pikać. Care szlocha i z ulgą patrzy w oczy mamy. Damon i Elena wychodzą, po czym udają się do lobby. Salvatore pyta pannę Gilbert, gdzie zamierza iść, na co ona odpowiada, że nie wie - potrzebuje trochę powietrza, wody, czegokolwiek, co pomoże jej ochłonąć. Mówiąc to, zbliża się i całuje Damona.left|255px|Pocałunek Damona i Eleny. Następnie para ponownie się całuje, tonąc w swoich objęciach. Chwilę później widać jak Damon przychodzi do centrum parku Whitmore, gdzie zastaje Josette, Lucasa i Malachaia. Bracia są nieprzytomni, a Jo gładzi po twarzy Luke'a. Płacze i każe mu się obudzić, jednak on nie reaguje. thumb|frame|Damon i Elena.Salvatore cieszy się, że Laughlin jeszcze żyje, bo inaczej musiałby skonfrontować się ze wściekłym Rickiem, kiedy zauważa nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i dociera do niego, że przyszedł trochę za późno. Jo tłumaczy, że Luke tu przyszedł i połączył się z Kaiem, czego nie rozumie Damon, ponieważ myślał, że trzeba być bliźniakami, aby się połączyć, a oni zdecydowanie nimi nie są. Josette atakuje wampira - uważa, że to wszystko jest jego winą. Gdyby nie wypuścił Kaia, nie doszłoby do tego. Salvatore wychodzi z inicjatywą, aby dać czarownikowi trochę swojej krwi, jednak Jo mówi, że to nie pomoże - teraz trwa walka między mocą jego a Kaia. Nagle Luke zaczyna mrugać, jakby zamierzał otworzyć oczy. Josette ożywia się i z nadzieją pyta go, czy ją słyszy. Nagle młody Parker całkowicie otwiera oczy, ale są one wyblakłe, pozbawione życia. Jo uświadamia sobie okrutną prawdę. Luke nie żyje. Kobieta płacze nad jego ciałem, nie mogąc sobie wybaczyć, że zginął próbując ją ratować. Wtedy odzywa się Kai, który mówi, że coś wygrywasz i coś tracisz. Salvatore błyskawicznie się odwraca. Za nim stoi Malachai, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Patrząc na dwoje ludzi, mówi, że tylko on jest wyjątkiem od tej zasady - zawsze wygrywa. Damon szykuje się do ataku, ale Malachai znika. W The Day I Tried To Live, Damon układa mufinki i uśmiecha się sam do siebie, mówiąc, "wszystkiego najlepszego, Bon-Bon". Do kuchni wchodzi Elena z papierową torbą i widząc łakocie pyta wampira, czy uważa, że mogłaby trochę podkraść przed przyjęciem. Mężczyzna żartuje, iż Caroline przysmaży ich wtedy na słońcu, na co panna Gilbert odpowiada, że jest to jak najbardziej warte ryzyka. Przechyla w jej stronę jedną ze smakowicie wyglądających babeczek, a ona odgryza kawałek. Dziewczyna brudzi tym samym policzek, więc Damon czułym gestem ściera okruch ciasta kciukiem i oblizuje go. Elena jest odrobinę zmieszana, ale zadowolona. Postanawia wykorzystać tą chwilę na rozmowę z Salvatore'em. Para całuje się namiętnie, kiedy dociera do nich głos z oddali. Oboje rozpoznają do kogo należy - do Kaia. Panna Gilbert mówi, że to niemożliwe, aby tu przyszedł, bo nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby to robić. Damon odpowiada, że rzeczywiście - nie ma żadnego powodu, a Parker jest połączony, spakowany i w drodze do Portland. W tym momencie próg kuchni przekracza Malachai, który od razu zwraca uwagę na pyszne muffinki, po czym pyta ich czy nie przeszkadza. Salvatore jest widocznie poirytowany obecnością czarownika i koniecznie chce wiedzieć, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Na to Kai odpowiada, iż sprowadza go bardzo zabawna rzecz. Mianowicie potrzebuje ich pomocy, po czym podnosi jakiś list. W następnej scenie dowiadujemy się, iż jest on zaadresowany do Josette. Elena chce wiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie mieliby go jej przekazać, na co Malachai odpowiada, iż nie był w stanie znaleźć jej za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego, co w pewnym sensie może wyjść jej na dobre, bo w normalnych okolicznością użyłby magii do wydłubania jej pępka. Panna Gilbert przerywa mu i ponawia pytanie, dlaczego mieliby mu pomóc. Kai wyjaśnia jej po krótce, że od jego połączenia z Lucasem coś się zmieniło - oprócz magii zabsorbował także coś w stylu jego cech charakteru i nie może przestać rozmyślać o jego śmierci i zniszczeniu życia Liv. Z jakiegoś okropnego powodu nie potrafi otrząsnąć się z tego, jak źle się czuję z tą sytuacją. Gilbertówna jest bardzo zdziwiona, ponieważ nie podejrzewała Parkera o ludzkie uczucia. Chłopak opisuje jej proces, podczas którego pisał list oczyszczający, a z jego oczu wypływała woda. Elena komentuje to, mówią, iż ma na myśli, że płakał, na co on ochoczo kiwa głową, przyznając jej rację. Próbuje przekonać ją do spełnienia jego prósby - uważa, że jeżeli ktokolwiek mógłby go zrozumieć i puścić w niepamięć wszystkie zaistniałe stuacje, to byłaby to tylko ona, ponieważ już to kiedyś zrobiła - dla Damona. Słysząc to, zażenowany Salvatore ucina ich rozmowę, a Elena po chwili zastanowienia dodaje, że jest coś, co mógłby dla nich zrobić w zamian. Chwilę później widać, jak Malachai bezowocnie próbuje naprawić ascendent. Komentuje cały zabieg jako nieudolną próbę spawania żelaza, na co panna Gilbert mówi, że próbowała go naprawić, ale bezskutecznie. Parker stwierdza, że nie jest w stanie sprowadzić Bonnie "z tym czymś" - zniszczył to, aby więcej nie mogło zostać użyte. Damon pyta go, czy mogą chociaż użyć tego, co pozostało, aby wysłać jej wiadomość, ponieważ są jej urodziny. Salvatore wykorzystuje nowo nabyte cechy Kaia i próbuje wywołać w nim współczucie. Wygłasza przejmującą mowę na temat tego, czy Bonnie w ogóle wie, że są dziś jej urodziny, czy po prostu wszystkie jej dni zlewają się w jedno rozległe morze beznadziei. Panna Gilbert orientuje się w celu swojego chłopaka i na jej twarzy pojawia się na moment uśmiech zrozumienia, jednak natychmiast się opanowuje, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Plan Damona powiódł się - Malachai uznaje, że jedno z kół zębatych ocalało, a to dobrze im wróży. Z jego megapotężną mocą może będą w stanie to zrealizować. Parker chce wiedzieć, co mają zamiar jej przekazać. Elena zaczyna rozumieć jego koncepcję, jednak nie wie, o jakim miejscu do przechowywania magii mogła zapomnieć. Damon daje jej wskazówkę - wzgardzony kochanek, co nasuwa Gilbertównej Katherine. Salvatore kręci przecząco głową, mówiąc, że to ktoś znacznie starszy. Elena wybiera Silasa, ale wampir ponownie zaprzecza. Tym razem rzuca, że to ktoś gorętszy. Dziewczyna mówi, iż nie wie, ponieważ pierwszy nieśmiertelny był zdecydowanie gorący, na co Damon wydaje dźwięk obrzydzenia. Nagle Elena trafia w sedno - Qetsiyah. Jej krew pokrywa nagrobek na wyspie, co gwarantuje napełnienie go magią. Slavatore potwierdza jej teorię i mówi, iż teraz należy tylko Bonnie o tym przypomnieć. W tym samym momencie odzywa się Malachai, który wydając westchnienie ulgi mówi, że ich dwójka razem jest nadal dla niego kompletnie odrażająca i w końcu jest to jakieś znajome uczucie. Nagle pojawia się Jeremy, domagający się wyjaśnień, co właściwie robi u nich w domu Parker. Na widok młodego Gilberta czarownik uśmiecha się przymilnie i rzuca krótkie "cześć" . NIEDOKOŃCZONE w A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Damon siedzi w salonie Salvatore'ów, kiedy do domu wchodzi Stefana. Starszy brat pyta go, jak udała mu się impreza, na co Rozpruwacz odpowiada, iż było głośno i nudnawo jak to zwykle na imprezach. Damon pyta go, czy jest coś, o czym może chciałby z nim porozmawiać jak brat z bratem, ale Stefan go lekceważy i zadaje pytanie, gdzie trzymają broń, którą zazwyczaj interesował się Jeremy. Kusze, granaty z werbeną, kołki i wszystkie inne pierdoły. Zaskoczony wampir podnosi się z fotela, nie odpowiadając bratu, który sam przypomina sobie, gdzie jest schowek i podchodzi do ukrytego kufra w tronie. Ładuje wszystko do torby, kiedy przy jego boku z wampirzą prędkością pojawia się obecnym chłopak Eleny. Chce wyrwać bratu strzykawkę z werbeną, jednak Stefan łapie go w porę i skręca mu nadgarstek. Damon wydaje okrzyk bólu i łapie się w zranione miejsce, podczas gdy Stefan mówi, aby zrobił sobie przysługę i zszedł mu dzisiaj z drogi. Następnie wychodzi, zostawiając starszego brata, który nadstawia sobie złamaną kość. Gdy złamanie się regeneruje, łapie lampę i w porywie gniewu uderza nią o ziemię. Chwilę później widzimy jak rozeźlony wampir uderza pogrzebaczem w poduszkę. W takim stanie zastaje go Elena. Dziewczyna chce wiedzieć, co mu jest, na co Salvatore odpowiada, iż szuka zdrowego ujścia jego wściekłości., a następnie zbija kolejną lampę. Dodaje, iż jeszcze go nie znalazł, a Stefan bez człowieczeństwa to krok od Stefana Rozpruwacza, a każdy dzień, który mija, jest jednym rokiem z poczuciem winy. Panna Gilbert mu przytakuje i mówi, iż nie chce dokładać kolejnych kłopotów do ich wciąż rosnącego stosu złych wiadomości, ale wraz z ze stratą Stefana, stracili też szansę na przywrócenie Caroline, ponieważ tylko on był jej wyzwoleniem emocji. Słysząc to, Damon wyciąga w jej kierunku pogrzebacz, jako propozycję wyrzucenia z siebie złych emocji, jednak Elena dziękuje mu. Salvatore mówi, aby to od niego zabrała, bo jest o sekundę od użycia tego na kamerze z 1994 roku. Bierze ją do rąk i pokazuje swojej dziewczynie, a gdy ta pyta, kim jest kobieca postać z filmu, on odpowiada, iż to Lilian Salvatore. Panna Gilbert jest zszokowana, kiedy dowiaduje się, że matka Salvatore'ów żyje. Damon tłumaczy jej, iż okazało się, że przebywała ponad wiek w więziennym wymiarze 1903 roku. Elena wpada na pomysł sprowadzenia Lily, aby za jej pomocą przywrócić człowieczeństwo Stefana. Choć Damon jest przeciwny, wampirzyca nie odpuszcza. Uważa, że jeśli to zadziała, odzyskają i jego brata, i Caroline. Dodaje, iż zobaczy się także ze swoją rodzicielką, ale kiedy Salvatore odwraca się do niej plecami, pyta go, czy nie jest choć trochę ciekaw, żeby znowu ją zobaczyć. Wampir lekceważy jej pytanie i rzuca, iż zna kilka czarownic, które są w stanie im pomóc. W następnej scenie widzimy, jak Bonnie mówi, że mu nie pomoże i próbuje zamknąć mu drzwi do akademika przed nosem, jednak Damon jej na to nie pozwala. Wchodzi do środka i wysłuchuje rozeźlonej Bonnie, który rozwodzi się nad tym, że chociaż wiedział, jak głęboką nienawiścią darzy Kaia, postawił go z nią twarzą w twarz tuż po jej powrocie. Wampir dodaje, iż potem szczerze przeprosił ją za to, że był dupkiem. Panna Bennett dalej nie jest udobruchana, ponieważ pojawił się mniej niż 24godziny później, prosząc ją, aby pracowała z Parkerem. Słysząc to, Salvatore wyjaśnia jej, iż Kai musi się dostać do więziennego wymiaru 1903 roku, a do tego potrzebują krwi Bennettów – inaczej nie rzucą zaklęcia. Wyjaśnia, iż muszą tylko się tam dostać i zabrać Lily, po czym ona włączy człowieczeństwo Stefana, a on Caroline i w ten sposób wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Bonnie mięknie serce i pyta przyjaciela, czy jeżeli da mu swoją krew, zejdzie jej z oczu, na co Damon odpowiada, iż prawdopodobnie to zrobi, jednak ma nieco lepszy pomysł. Uważa, że będzie chciała do nich dołączyć, ponieważ trzymanie się z nim może być odpowiedzią na wszystkie jej modlitwy. Wampir uśmiecha się znacząco, a Bennetówna marszczy czoło, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Później widzimy jego, Bonnie oraz Kaia w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Panna Bennett stoi wraz z Parkerem i nacina sobie dłoń ostrym nożem, po czym pozwala krwi skapnąć na ascendent w rękach czarownika. W salonie pojawia się Elena ubrana w ciepły, zimowy płaszcz, pytająca, czy jej strój nadaje się na 1903 rok. Na jej widok Salvatore marszczy czoło i pyta, kto właściwie powiedział jej, że z nimi idzie. Głos zabiera Kai, który najwidoczniej chce wesprzeć Damona. Mówi, iż mimo jego potęgi, jest limit osób, jakie mogą zostać przetransportowane przez jednego czarownika tym zaklęciem. Odzywa się Bonnie, mówiąc, iż właśnie dlatego jest ich dwoje. Elena posyła w jej kierunku pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, a na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech zadowolenia. Malachai nie może zaprotestować. Damon rusza w ich kierunku, rzucając, że idą po mamuśkę. Łapie swoją dziewczynę za rękę, a Bonnie wraz z Kaiem zaczyna intonować słowa zaklęcia. Parę sekund później wszyscy są w więziennym wymiarze 1903 roku, gdzie pada śnieg. Są w środku lasu. Damon uważa, że jest to całkiem malowniczy skrawek piekła. Bonnie zwraca się do Salvatore'a, mówiąc, żeby szli przodem, a ona wraz z Parkerem rzuca zaklęcie lokalizujące ascendent. Elena nie rozumie, dlaczego mają go szukać, skoro młody czarownik już go ma. Kai wyjaśnia, iż ten przyrząd nie podróżuje w czasie, dlatego będą musieli znaleźć jego lustrzane odbicie właśnie w tym wymiarze. Wampir kpiąco rzuca, iż jest to na stronie dziesiątej podręcznika podróżowania między światami. Odchodzi, lecz panna Gilbert ma obawy, aby zostawić swoją przyjaciółkę sam na sam z Kaiem, który niejednokrotnie ją skrzywdził. Bennettówna uspokaja ją, mówiąc, iż nic jej nie będzie, a on jest dobry. Ma czystą kartę. Przekonana Elena idzie w ślady Damona, a Bonnie zostaje sama z Parkerem. Chwilę później widzimy ich razem w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów z 1903 roku. Elena uważa, że to niesamowite, iż stoją właśnie w miejscu, w którym dorastał Damon. Następnie wampirzyca łapie zdjęcie stojące na kominku, wydając z siebie krzyk zachwytu. Rozwodzi się nad tym, jaki był wtedy uroczy, po czym pokazuje mu fotografię. Mężczyzna z dziwną miną jej dziękuję i mówi, że to Stefan. Bierze do rąk stojącą obok ramkę. Podaje ją pannie Gilbert, mówiąc, iż to jest on. Damon bierze się w garść, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, aby przywrócić Stefana. Dodaje, iż nie wie jeszcze, co z nią Lily później zrobią, na co Elena sugeruje, żeby dał jej drugą szansę. Słysząc to, Salvatore kpiąco rzuca, że chyba na to, aby wypatroszyła kolejną łódź pełną ludzi. NIEDOKOŃCZONE }}